Angel of Hellsing
by YaoiProfessorYuki
Summary: A little girl is discovered in the Hellsing mansion. Only thing is she has wings coming out of her back. Oh my God! She's calling Integra and Alucard mommy and daddy!
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Hello to all! I'm so excited! This is my first Hellsing fic ever! I've been hanging around Kingdom Hearts and a couple other places.

Alucard: Well get on with it we don't have all day.

Yuki: Fine. (sticks tongue out)

Alucard: I saw that.

Yuki: (mumbles) Damn you.

Alucard: I heard that.

Yuki: Grrrr….

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. If I did I guarantee that all of you would know.

I open my eyes to the darkness of some kind of room. I don't like the dark it's scary. In the dark monsters come out. I want mommy and daddy. They would keep me safe. I started crying in fear tears streaming down my face. Where are they? Maybe I should try looking for them.

I stood up and started walking around. I hadn't taken five steps when I fell through the floor. When I got up I saw a tall lady with red blondish hair. She had fangs and red eyes. She's one of the monsters daddy warned me about.

(Somewhere else)

Seras was walking around the mansion having some free time on her hands and having no idea what to do with it.

"Only I would get free time and have no idea what to do with it." She said to her self.

Suddenly Seras heard light foot steps coming from over head.

'_Who would be roaming up in the attic?'_ thought Seras.

Seras started following the tiny foot steps. Suddenly the door that got you into the attic fell open. On the ground lay a little girl. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked to be about four or five. Then Seras noticed something that made her gawk. The little girl had wings coming out of her back. White feathery wings that Seras took a guess that were probably the size of hawk wings.

The little girl noticed Seras and became really scared. It was only then that Seras realized the she was showing the little girl her fangs. Seras reached out to try to touch the girl. The little girl quickly stood up and started running away in fear.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" cried the little girl as she ran.

"Wait a minute hold on!" Cried Seras chasing after the girl.

As the little girl was running away and looking behind her to see if Seras was catching up. She didn't notice Alucard appear in front of her along with Integra who just now walked up with Walter. The little girl ran into Alucard and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Alucard looking at her. A moment passed and then suddenly the little girl gave a bright smile and hugged Alucard.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"What?!" Everyone cried. Everyone was wide eyed and there mouths were a gap.

"Daddy! Save me there's this scary lady chasing me. She's one of the people you said to never go near!" said the little girl hugging Alucard tightly.

"Um…..O.k." said Alucard having no clue what to do. He looked up and saw Seras running over.

"Master did you happen to see a-"

"Little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wings?" asked Alucard cutting her off.

"Yes, so you have seen her."

"Yes I have especially since she's hugging me and calling me daddy." Said Alucard

Seras looked down and saw the girl.

"Oh." She said.

The little girl saw Seras. Her eye's widened in fear. She then looked and saw Integra.

"Mommy!" The little girl then ran over and hugged Integra. Once again everyone shocked expressions.

Integra bent don and picked the little girl up. She gave the girl a good looking.

"Everyone my office now." Said Integra. Integra passed the little girl to Walter. "Walter could you please get her cleaned up and fed."

"Yes Sir Hellsing."

Walter took the little girl from Integra. The little girl looked up at Walter and smiled. Walter smiled back. As Walter started walking away you could hear the conversation between them.

"Hello my name is Walter what's your name?" asked Walter

"I'm Ellion but mommy and daddy call me Elly. I'm only called Ellion when in trouble."

"Ellion is a very pretty name."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I call you grandpa instead of Walter?"

"Um…….Sure."

That was the last thing they heard before Walter disappeared don the hall with her. They were all laughing hysterically. No one ever called Walter grandpa not even Integra.

Once they all reached the office Integra took her seat behind the desk. Alucard leaned on a wall and Seras sat in one of the chairs in front of Integra's desk.

"Seras would you care to explain." Said Integra

"I heard foot steps coming from above me. I followed them and the attic door fell open and so did the little girl. She saw me got scared and ran away."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Seras then started to snicker then immediately stopped remembering who she was in the room with.

"What may I ask is so funny police girl?" questioned Alucard

"Nothing." Said Seras

"That was an order not a request."

"She called you two mommy and daddy! That's just so cute!" squealed Seras who could no longer contain herself and fell to the floor rolling and laughing hysterically.

"Let's see now." Integra said to try and get their information in order. "We know the girl just appeared, her name is Ellion, She's going to start calling Walter grandpa, She thinks we're her parents, and she has wings coming out of her back."

"That about sums it up master." Said Alucard

"So what are we going to do?" asked Seras.

"If I may. Why don't we just have Walter talk to her? Let's face it she won't go near Seras. And she might get upset and start crying if we ask her questions were supposedly supposed to know being her 'parents' and all." Said Alucard with a smirk at Integra.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day." Said Integra.

"Oh, master that hurts me so." Mocked Alucard.

"Get over it."

FF 

"Walter can you hear me?" asked Integra through a microphone that allowed Walter to hear what she was saying through an ear piece.

"Yes Sir Hellsing I can hear you. And may I point out how hard it is to get dirt out of feathers."

"You've said that three times." she replied. "Is the camera in place?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good you may begin."

In Integra's office Integra, Seras and Alucard were all looking at the computer on Integra's desk looking at the footage they were getting from the hidden camera. Walter walked into the guest room that the little girl named Ellion was. She was sitting on the bed waiting patiently. Walter had given her a change of clothes to wear. She was wearing an old pair of Integra's pajamas. They were a pair of red silk pants and long sleeve shirt. Walter had cut holes in the back for Ellion to fit her wings through.

"Hi grandpa." Said Ellion when she saw Walter enter. She hopped off the bed and ran over to give him a hug.

"Hello Ellion."

"Grandpa where's mommy and daddy?"

"They are taking care of the monster."

"Oh. O.k. She was really scary."

"I'am not!" yelled Seras while they were watching.

"Shhhh!" said Integra and Alucard.

"So Ellion when is your birthday?"

"On December 31."

"How old are you?"

"I'm five years old."

"You sure talk well for a five year old."

"Mommy was very serious when it came to properly speaking. Daddy sometimes talks improperly to make mommy mad. It's really funny when he does because mommy starts trying to hit daddy when he gets her angry enough."

"That sounds familiar." Said Alucard

"Shut up." Said Integra.

Alucard smirked.

"I see what kind of music do you like?"

"Good music."

"Where are you from?"

"A small village but I don't know where it is."

"What's the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"Well mommy told me to close my eyes because where we were going she didn't want me to see. I remember there being a lot of loud bangs."

"Loud bangs?"

"Yeah like um….what are those things called that people shoot?"

"Guns."

"Yeah it sounded like guns. Then mommy and daddy put me in that room I was in and left. They said they would be right back. That they had to go and help any survivors from our village being attacked. After they left I heard two more gun shots. And that was it. After that I accidentally went to sleep next thing I know I see that monster lady."

Seras was now sitting in the newly proclaimed emo corner of Integra's office. Integra and Alucard got sweat drops.

"Grandpa can I go see mommy and daddy now? I miss them."

"Uh….."

"Let her come Walter." Said Integra

"O.k. let's go." Said Walter

"YAY! Grandpa how did mommy and daddy get this giant house?"

"Your mommy inherited it."

"Cool. Um…what's inherited mean?"

Walter and the girl walked to Integra's. Integra sighed as they waited for Walter and Ellion to come.

"So what now master?" asked Alucard

"It seems as if she has been orphaned. Those last two bangs were most likely her parents dieing or being captured. But by what?"

"I don't know master I didn't sense anything in the mansion they must have done it a right at sunset. So what are you going to do about the girl?"

"I don't know. If we send her to an orphanage she'll be mistreated because of her wings."

"True."

"If she stays here she could possibly get killed by a freak by complete accident."

"True again."

"Then again. Hmm…."

"Master I know what you're thinking."

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head."

"An unending number master. But your idea would work."

Walter and Ellion then walked. Ellion walked to Integra and smiled up at her and Alucard.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!"

"Hello Elly." Said Integra smiling some what for the first time that month.

Alucard lifted Elly up and put her in Integra's lap.

"Elly." Said Alucard.

"Yes daddy?" she asked

O.k. I would like to take the moment to say that Ellion is ruining Alucard's big scary nosferatu image.

"I think mommy had a question for you."

"Yes, Elly I was thinking would you like to live here in this house?"

"O.k. I may get lost the first couple of times but that's o.k."

Integra gave a small barely noticeable chuckle.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the scary lady sitting in the corner?"

"Um…She's um….."

"The scary lady is sad because you're scared of her." Integra cut in.

"Why?"

"Because she wants to be friends with you."

"Oh, mommy I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Why does the scary lady have eyes and fangs like daddy? And why does he look like he's in the process of turning into one of the people you've told me to stay away from?"

"Your father looks like one of them because he got sick like the others."

"Daddy is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"Will you get better?"

"No I won't"

Ellion then got up and went to hug Alucard.

"I'm sorry daddy. It's my fault. I'm sorry!" she started crying

Everyone looked on slightly shocked. Ellion was wiping her tears away in Alucard's trench coat. Alucard felt something inside him well up and cry for the girl. Even though he didn't do it physically Integra could tell.

"Why would it be your fault?" asked Alucard getting down at eye level with Ellion.

"If I hadn't gone into the woods like you told me they would have never come and find the village. No one would have died or gotten sick."

"Ellion you're not making any sense." Said Integra

"I went into the woods that daddy told me not to. I did it because I thought I saw one of the other kids from the village in their. I went in to go find who ever it was. When I went in I came across a group of them. And I saw them eating one of the kids from the village. They were drinking his blood and eating his flesh, skin, and the rest of his insides. I tried to sneak away quietly to warn everyone but they saw me started to chase me. I ran all the way to the village. They still followed me and started attacking everyone. That's when I came home and we started to leave. But we found out that the monsters were carrying guns and some how found out how to use them and they started to randomly fire. Then daddy used his powers over the shadows to make travel to here. Then you two left. But mommy instead of flying with daddy in the shadows you used your wings."

"Ellion what did the creatures look like?" asked Walter

"They were big. Their skin was black and rotted. Their teeth were gnarled except for their front fangs and their eyes were a bright red." Said Ellion through a tear stained face.

"What do you call them?"

"We call them the Cursed Ones. They are supposedly cursed to live until their flesh rots completely off their bones. They crave for the human flesh and blood. The only way you can kill one is to cut is head off on hallowed ground. Once you're bitten or scratched by one you become one."

"Well Elly guess what." Said Alucard

"What?"

"That's not going to happen to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah they didn't get a good enough bite so only my eyes and teeth changed."

Ellion's face then brightly lit up. She hugged Alucard. Alucard then slowly returned the hug.

"But I do have some bad news." Said Alucard

"What?"

"Mommy got injured and now she can't bring out her wings."

"Mommy?"

"It's true." Said Integra you wouldn't notice but in her voice she gave a hint of sadness. Ellion went up to Integra and hugged her.

Integra picked her up and sat her on her lap and gave her a hug.

"Mommy I still have one question you didn't answer."

"What is it?"

"Why is the scary lady here?"

"She's related to your father."

"How?"

"She's his……….."

"Younger cousin Seras." Said Alucard

"Oh….yawn."

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed." Said Walter

"O.k. but first mommy your calculations are wrong."

"Hmm?"

Ellion then started typing on the screen. While Ellion and Walter were on there way to the office. Integra brought up Hellsing's budget to hide what they were really doing. Ellion was typing so fast her hands were a blur.

"There all better. With all those miss calculations made it to where whatever this is seem like there was o much money being spent. Now that it's all fixed you have a lot more than before."

Integra looked back at the screen and found that Ellion was right. About everything.

"Mommy where am I sleeping?"

"Walter will show you where. I'll be by in a little bit o.k.?"

"O.k. Daddy come here please."

Alucard walked over and leaned down to eye level with her. Ellion kissed Alucard's cheek.

"Night Daddy."

She got up and ran over to Walter. Walter took her hand and led her away. Alucard stood straight up and touched were he was kissed. Integra and Seras started laughing their asses off.

"Eh shut up." Said Alucard.

"Aww. What's wrong Alucard are you sad that we're laughing at you because you liked the kiss your daughter gave you?" asked Integra

"Not as much as now realizing that from now on your going to be called mommy."

Integra glared.

"Well tomorrow I'll try and meet the Queen tomorrow to see if my plan will be accepted or not."

"Alright. Police girl what are you still doing here?"

"I-I-I was. Sigh never mind." Said Seras. Seras then walked out of the office.

"So master are we still on for dinner this weekend."

"Yes Alucard we are."

"Well now that my business is done." Alucard then walked over to Integra. He was so close that their lips were barely an inch apart. Alucard then slowly grazed his lips over hers. "Good night Integra."

"Good night Alucard."

Yuki: Well that's the first chapter!

Alucard: ……………..It sucked.

Yuki: Shut up.

Alucard: Nope.

Yuki: Ass. Anyway please review. You will get candy. Please take into account this is my first Hellsing ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: I is back! I is back! I is back!

Alucard: I think they got it.

Yuki: Why do you always have to put a damper on the mood.

Alucard: Because I like ruining it for you.

Yuki: One of these days. POW! To the moon!

Alucard: One of these days. BITE!

Yuki: Hehe. Really now would we have to go that far?

Alucard: We just might. If you don't hurry up and get on with the story.

Yuki: O.k. here it is. Wait does that mean you like the story?

Alucard: You will never know.

Yuki: Aww…Come on.

Alucard: Nope.

Yuki: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Alucard: Now is that really necessary?

Yuki: Pretty pretty pretty pretty please!

Alucard: Now you're just being pathetic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. There short sweet and to the point

* * *

Ten Years Later

"Hello, I' am Sir Integra Hellsing. Leader of the Hellsing Organization." Said Integra standing in front of a group of mercenaries. To he left stood Alucard and Pip. On her right were Seras and Walter.

Integra was welcoming in new members of the Hellsing. (AN: I'm not doing the Introduction for it because I'm lazy.). After Integra explained everything about Hellsing, Pip and Alucard took the recruits on a tour of the mansion.

"Alright so that was the kitchen, the mess hall, and the bunks. Should we show them the lab?" asked Pip "Or is she busy?"

"No she's not busy. I can here the rock music playing." Said Alucard.

Pip noticed the confused faces of the recruits.

"The lab is where the youngest member of Hellsing works." clarified Pip "Whenever she's working on something and doesn't want to be disturbed you will hear hip hop and rap music. If it's just another day of random experiments you will hear rock and country music playing. If she's sleeping or is completely bored and has no clue what to do you will hear other forms of music."

"If you're done explaining. Lets go." Said Alucard

Alucard, Pip, and the recruits made their way to the lab. They stopped in front of a door that had a sign on it that read:

S-T-R-E-S-S

That confusion created when one's

Mind overrides the bodies basic

Desire to choke the living shit out of

Some asshole who desperately

Needs it

Alucard knocked on the door.

"One second." Someone called from inside.

Suddenly there was an explosion. The door flew off the hinges. A fifteen ear old girl with glasses then started flying through the door way from the force of the explosion. Luckily Alucard caught her before she crashed into the wall. Gray smoke spilled out of the lab and into the hall slowly disappearing.

"Cough. Cough. Wow didn't expect that to happen." Said the girl taking off her glasses to clean them.

"I'm just wondering how your going to explain this to your mother." Said Alucard still holding the girl in the air by her lab coat. "You remember what happened last time."

"I know Dad. I know." She sighed then she finally took notice of the new recruits. "These the new recruits?" she asked some what disappointed.

"Yes they are." Said Pip and Alucard. Alucard finally setting her down.

"Uncle Pip I'm sorry to say but it looks like your going to have to cover the basics." She looked at the recruits again before turning back to them. "A lot."

"Yeah." Said Pip sadly. He then got a huge grin on his face. "But luckily Seras and I are leaving for our month long anniversary vacation today. So I won't be training them. That honor has fallen on the some what capable shoulders of your Father."

"Oh, well good luck Dad. I shall tell Mom of your bravery."

"Thanks I feel so at ease." Said Alucard sarcastically

"We'll I need to hurry up and get this tour over with. Seras is in our room packing our stuff and she wants to know if there's anything specific I need to pack."

"O.k. bye Uncle Pip. You and Aunt Seras have fun."

"See ya kiddo."

Pip and the recruits then disappeared down the hall leaving Alucard with Ellion.

"So Ellie what exactly were you doing to cause that explosion?"

"Testing an experimental explosive."

"And you didn't expect it to explode because?"

"Because I'm trying to get it to where it explodes, seconds after I add the other liquid to it! Not right when the other liquid is added."

"I feel your pain Ellie. It's the same pain I feel when your Mom starts trying to shoot me. Anyway I've got to go kill one of the new recruits."

"Why?"

"Because he was thinking about your Mom and you in sexual ways."

"Which one?"

"The one the has the scar on his face with the eye and most of his teeth missing."

"Oh." Ellie got a look of disgust on her face, visibly shaking from the disgust.

"I know."

Alucard took a moment to look at his daughter. Ten years passes so quickly. Ellion had gotten taller. She was about an inch shorter than Integra now. Her blue eyes were brighter and her blonde hair was now as long as Integra's. Her skin was now dangerously close to the same tint as Alucard's. They both also shared their sharp facial features. Ellion maybe Alucard and Integra's adoptive daughter but she came dangerously close to looking like one of their real children might be. Although Ellion still didn't know she was adopted. Alucard was still amazed that the queen allowed them to keep her and have her e the heir to the Hellsing bloodline. All Alucard could do was smile.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh. It's time for me to get going Dad." Said Ellion taking of he lab cat and revealing her school uniform. She wore a black skirt and a white blouse with a black sweater vest over it. She had on white knee highs, and black penny loafers

Ellion ran and grabbed her school bag. She then ran up to Alucard. Alucard leaned down and let her kiss him on the cheek.

"Ellie it's time for school." Said Integra walking towards them.

"I know I was just saying bye to Dad real quick."

"O.k. Walter is waiting for you down stairs."

"O.k. bye mom." Said Ellion kissing Integra on the cheek and running out of sight.

"She's grown up so fast." Said Integra

"I know." Said Alucard coming up behind her and encircling her waist with his arms. "Hey you want to have another?"

Integra gave him a look. "I was just kidding."

"You'd better be." She said kissing Alucard on the lips. "You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Yes that stupid ball that the Queen wants you, me, and Ellion to attend."

"Yes. Does Ellion remember?"

"Yes I talked about it to her earlier to day."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"The Queen wants Ellion to bring a date."

Alucard visibly froze. Integra chuckled.

"Don't worry Alucard she's already expressed to me how she is not going to date till she graduates college."

"Good." Alucard then relaxed again. "No daughter of mine is going to go out with some hormonal teenage boy."

"I told her about the Queen wanting her to bring a date. And she asked if she could just bring one of the guy's she's friends with." Alucard opened his mouth to say something but Integra cut him off. "I told her it was o.k."

"As long as you say it's o.k. I'll try my best not to make it visible that I don't like it. Did she say who she was going to ask?"

"I think she said she was going to ask Bryan."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I don't know what it is but, there's just something about that kid."

"I know you're a little iffy with Bryan but, you better behave or she'll never let you near any of her friends ever again. That and you'll probably be getting some of her glares sent your way."

"Yeah, the glaring reminds me of you." Said Alucard with a smirk.

"How sweet." Said Integra sarcastically.

"I know."

They then slowly leaned in and shared a sweet and gentle kiss. Both smiling as they do.

"Are you in the mood to have some fun?" asked Alucard

"Maybe just maybe." Said Integra tracing hi lips with her index finger.

They then started walking down the hall towards their chambers hand in hand.

Ever since Ellion first arrived Integra and Alucard started sharing a bedroom so as not to make Ellion suspicious. As the years went by they became closer and soon they were married. Although the only ones who know this are Pip, Walter, Seras, and Ellion, although Ellion was told that they were renewing their vows. And as amazing as it seems, no one has dies yet.

* * *

"Bryan!" called Ellion as she stepped out of the car waving at her best friend.

"Hey El!" called her friend Bryan. Bryan had spiky blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was a couple inches taller then her. He had a little bit of muscle but, not too much. He had thin feminine looking frame for a guy. On his left ear dangled a little angel wing earring. He wore the same thing she did except he wore slacks instead of a skirt. He and Ellion were in the same grade although he's older than Ellion by a few months.

Ellion walked toward him after saying her good bye to Walter.

"What's up El?" asked Bryan. Hoping off of a picnic able in front of the school, stuffing his headphones in his bag as he walked toward her.

"Nothing just blew my lab at home up. You?"

"Nothing except that my parents disowned me."

"What?! Why? "

"They found out."

"About you being gay?"

"Yep. Although they are nice enough to let me stay until I find a place to live."

"How thoughtful of them but, still poor Brybry." She said giving him a hug. "How did they find out anyway?"

"Mother doesn't know the meaning of the word knock."

"She walked in on you watching your 'movie'."

"Yep. And it was at the good part to."

"I'm sorry big brother."

"Is o.k. little sister." Said Bryan. Sitting in his seat at the desk him and Ellion shared for their first period class.

Ellion and Bryan have been friends since Ellion first attending school in the sixth grade. She was home schooled till, until Walter finally talked Integra and Alucard into letting her attend an actual school. He used the excuse that it would allow her social skills to improve. The very fist friend she made was Bryan. When she first met Bryan he cam straight out and told her he was gay. She didn't understand so he explained it to her. She then understood and stayed friends. They became so close that they thought of each other as brother and sister.

"Oh I just remembered. Bryan, me and my parents are being forced to go to this ball the Queen is having. For some reason she wants me to have a date. You want to go with me?"

"Sure. But can I…"

"Yes you can do my hair, make up, and nails."

"Yes! Then of course I'll go."

"Yes! Now I don't have to go and completely embarrass myself by asking some other guy out. I love having a gay friend." She said starting o play with his earring.

"I know you do. And I love the fact that there's someone at this school who understands me." He said.

"Yeah. I'm not all 'oh your gay you're a Satanist' person. That's why I'm Baptist."

"You still haven't told them have you?"

"Nope and if I play my cards right they'll never know not catholic."

"I'll pray for your secretiveness."

"Thank you and I'll pray that you find a place to stay."

"Thanks."

"Hey. Why don't you stay with me and my parents in the mansion? I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Plus their always looking for some kind of excuse to see and meet my friends. Although introductions won't be a problem."

"No offense Ellie but your parents kind of scare me."

"Why?"

"Well for one your Dad. Those reds eyes that look like they are burning into my soul. Those very sharp canines, the way he can hear just about everything that's going on, and how he just appears out of no where. It's almost like he's so into vampires and all that stuff that he's acting like one."

"O.k. you got me there. My Dad can creep people out very easily but there's a reason. So what about my mom?"

"The way that she's always going around as if there's some big secret the government is taking part in. Same with your grandpa, your Aunt Seras, and your Uncle Pip. Although they seem some what more easy going than your parents."

"There's a really good reason."

"And what would that be?"

"Well it's a family secret."

"So then you can tell me." Said Bryan grinning. "We are close enough to be family after all. You did tell me about your special 'abilities' after all."

"Hmm….that is true." said Ellion with a sly grin. "Fine I'll tell you. But don't freak out and don't tell anyone else or I'll get the rust spork out."

"First off who am I going to tell? Second you still have the rust spork?"

"Yep, you never know when some psycho gay protester may try to attack my big brother." She said yelling and shaking her fist playfully.

"Aww, how sweet. This is why I love having a little sister. She says that she will willingly castrate someone for me." Said Bryan giving Ellion an enduring and playful nuggie.

"I know, anyways do you promise?" said Ellion finally getting away from the nuggie.

"Would I ever do anything to break your trust?"

"No."

"Then yes I promise."

"Well…." Ellion leaned into Bryan ear and started to whisper. When Ellion finished and looked at Bryan. Bryan went wide eyed and slowly turned to face her.

"No friggin' way." He said

"Yes way."

"So the red eyes and the teeth that looks like fangs…"

"Yep."

"And what about your mom is she…"

"No…" she leaned into tell him some more. When she pulled away. Bryan had a blank wide eyed expression on his face.

"Ellie your parents are-"

"I know they're weird at times but, you get used to it."

"No I was going to say that I see them in a new light and think their awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner."

"Mom and Dad were kind of strict about the don't tell anyone rule."

"I see why."

"So when I get home I'll ask my parents and if they say yes then I'll come by with my Grandpa and we'll pack your stuff up."

"Alright. Call me on my cell when they give you an answer. So I'll know if I should start packing or not."

"Okay."

"Excuse me. Miss Hellsing, Mr.Ashmere. If you would like to wrap up your conversation up now, we can begin class."

"Sorry, Mr. Houghstrum." They both said at the same time, sitting back in their seats.

Mr. Houghsturm began to write down today's lesson plan. As he wrote on the black board Bryan passed Ellion a note.

'So the plan is you go and ask parents if I can stay then you call me with the answer.'

-Brybry

'So far yep.'

-Ellie

'I hope they say yes. I really don't want to stay at my parent's house'

-Brybry

'I know. I'll do my best at getting them to say yes.'

-Ellie

'Thank you Ellie.'

-Brybry

'Anytime big brother. -'

-Ellie

* * *

When Ellion arrived home. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home." She whispered

She received no reply.

"Heh, guess that means no tactical maneuvering training today." She said grinning to her self as she walked stealthily to the stairs. When she stepped on the first stair it made a loud creak. Ellion then felt something tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Alucard.

"Hey Dad." She said laughing nervously.

"Welcome home Ellie. You know the drill." He said

"I know." She said securing her school bag to her shoulder. "At the count of five?"

"Yep. You now have three seconds."

Ellie started running to her room. It was her and Alucard's regular routine. When she would come home he would chase her till she safely got to her room. Or home base as it would be called during their routine. That way she could stay alert and agile in all situations.

As she was running, Alucard lept out of the wall to make a grab for her. Ellion jumped and bounced of the wall landing safely behind Alucard.

"You're getting better." called Alucard.

Ellion kept running suddenly Alucard came through the floor and grabbed her ankle. Ellion brought out her wings and started flying in the air and kicking Alucard's hand to make him let go. When that didn't work she then started to build up her energy. She then held her hands straight out in front of her. A bright light glowed from her hands and blinded Alucard. He let go of her ankle in order to shield his eyes from the light. Ellion then took the chance to start flying to her room literally. She could soon see her bedroom door. She also saw Integra and Walter, both holding to semi-automatics. They were aiming them right at her. Ellion stopped and stated building up her magic.

Suddenly at the section of the hall where they were was consumed by darkness. Ellion landed on the ground and snuck over to her door. Just when she was about to open the door a hand shot out and grabbed her. Two arms then wrapped securely around her. Ellion struggled for a bit, Alucard's laughter ringing in her ears. Ellion then got an idea. She focused her energy had her body be consumed by fire. The fire nipped and ate away at Alucard's clothing. Soon Alucard let go and Ellion escaped into the sanctuary of her room.

"I win!" she called through the door.

She walked back out and let the lights come back on again. Integra then walked over to her and hugged her.

"Good job Ellie and welcome home." Said Integra

"Thanks Mom." Said Ellion hugging back.

"Yes good job Ellion. Now I must return to my duties." Said Walter. He then turned and started walking off.

"Ellie." Said Alucard

"Yes Dad?"

"If you don't mind could you please put me out." Said Alucard still being eaten by the flames.

"Ah!" said Ellion just now realizing he was still on fire. "O.k. just hold still."

In one smooth motion Ellion shot a blast of water at Alucard, putting out the fire.

"Thanks." Said a now soaking wet Alucard sarcastically.

"Anytime Dad. Oh, I just remembered. Mom can a friend of mine stay here for awhile? Just until he finds his own place to live."

"Which friend and why do they need a place to stay?"

"Bryan, his parents have disowned him."

"What?! Why? Bryan is such a nice young man."

"That's the same reaction I had. And he hasn't told me yet." Said Ellion

"Liar." Said Alucard

"Dad! What did mom say about digging around in my head?"

"She said unless I deem the time necessary to not go digging. So tell the truth. Why did they disown him?" he said now standing next to Integra.

"O.k. but you have to promise to not think of him differently, and not make fun of him, and so just incase you can't say he'll go to hell because of it."

"Um…o.k.….." said Integra giving Ellion a look like she was crazy.

"Alright. Well Bryan is being disowned because is mom walked in on him doing something."

"Doing what?" asked Integra

"Watching a movie."

"What movie?" asked Alucard

"His movie."

Integra and Alucard gave blank stares.

"He was watching a guy on guy porno! Bryan was disowned because he's gay!"

Integra and Alucard's eyes widened.

"Um, uh, I see." Said Integra

"And when did you find out that he was gay?" asked Alucard.

"He came out and told me when I first met him in sixth grade."

"So this entire time he's been-"

"Yep. He's been gay." said Ellion cutting Integra off.

"Damn it. Now we'll have to pay Pip and Seras and I'll never hear the end of it!" said Alucard

"Huh?" was all that Ellion could say.

"Your Father thought it would be fun if the four of us bet on Bryan. Me and your Father bet that he wasn't gay; Seras and Pip said he was. So looks like they win."

"I see." Said Ellion now completely shocked.

"I can't believe we lost." Said Alucard

"Well Alucard look on the bright side." Said Integra

"What bright side?"

"At least you now know that althoughs times you tried to catch them doing something that they actually weren't doing anything at all. And that they will never do anything along those lines."

"Your right that does brighten my day up some what."

"Dad why are you staying up so late shouldn't you be getting to bed?" asked Ellion.

"Hmm, you're right we'll good day." Said Alucard getting a kiss on the cheek from his two favorite women before heading to bed.

"So Mom can he stay?"

"Yes but Ellie you know the danger that he will be subjected to."

"I know."

"And you'll have to fill him in on everything."

"Already have. He's known about my powers since seventh grade and he's known about Hellsing since today."

"Oh, alright."

"So can he stay?"

"Yes he can stay."

"Yes! Thanks Mom!" said Ellion hugging Integra. "I've got to go find Grandpa so we can pick Bryan up. I have to call Bryan for that matter."

* * *

"Welcome to the Hellsing mansion big bother." Said Ellion

"Wow Justas impressive as the last hundred times I've been here." Said Bryan

"O.k. just so you know my family knows your gay and because of that they set you up a bed in my room."

"Wow. So your family is turning me into one of the girls?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Let's go get you set up."

They walked to the top of the stairs and were met by Integra.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello Ellie, hello Bryan. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here Bryan."

"I will and thank you Mrs. Hellsing for letting me stay. Although I feel as though I should be paying rent or something."

"Oh, Bryan you don't have to." Said Integra

"But still I'll feel bad."

"I have an idea Bryan. Why don't you just be my lab assistant and work it off that way? Then every bodies happy." Said Ellie

"Sounds good to me." Said Integra

"Yeah sounds cool." Said Bryan

"Oh, Ellie I just remembered. I need to discuss the newly blown up door to your lab."

"I would love to Mom but, I need to help Bryan unpack."

Ellie grabbed Bryan's arm and started pulling him in the direction of her room.

"We aren't finished with this young lady. You hear?" called Integra.

* * *

Over in a lab far away from the Hellsing mansion. Alexander Anderson was making a visit.

"So what do you have?" asked Anderson in his thick accent.

"Well from the data I've gathered the new bio weapon we are creating is almost complete. There's just one thing missing though." Said a guy with brown hair and big glasses.

"And what would that be?" asked Anderson

"There was this one species of people that existed. They could control the very elements and summon themselves the wings of angels. We called them Element Angels. Their blood has something special in it that can eat our enemies from the inside out. And once that enemy is dead he effects every one he's bitten to where they die the same way."

"Where are they?"

"Unfortunately they died out. Apparently there was a massacre in the only village where they lived. They were al killed at one time. Fortunately the people that killed them were killed by us. The ones we killed the E.A.'s had called them the cursed ones. And I have more good news."

"So spit it out."

"There is one E.A. still in existence. One of the E.A's tat was still alive when we got there told us about her. The E.A. said that they stashed the last remaining one in a mansion."

"Well what about the last Element Angel?"

"It just so happens that the last E.A. lives with some one we know."

"Who?"

"Sir Integra Hellsing and Mr. Alucard."

* * *

Yuki: Well that's the second chappy.

Alucard: Question.

Yuki: What?

Alucard: What's with the gay boy?

Yuki: One he will be useful later and two because I like gay boys.

Alucard: You're a yaoi fangirl aren't you?

Yuki: (innocent look) Maybe.

Alucard: Oh, look two guys making out.

Yuki: Huh?! Where?!

Alucard: That's a definite yes.

Yuki: Meanie. This is why I don't have you as a muse in my other stories.

Alucard: Oh, that pains me so.

Yuki: Sarcastic jack ass.

Alucard: I know.

Yuki: Well review please. Those who review get to beat Alucard up with my newspaper of doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: I'm back!

Alucard: Lazy ass.

Yuki: I' am not!

Alucard: Yes you are.

Yuki: Why's that?!

Alucard: How long exactly did it take you to get this chapter out?

Yuki: A couple weeks.

Alucard: Try a couple months.

Yuki: What?! That can't be right! (Starts flipping through calendar)

Yuki: (depression)

Alucard: Sucks when I'm right isn't it.

Yuki: Meany!

Alucard: Get used to it.

Yuki: Here's the story. (Emo corner)

Alucard: Stop it your getting emo on my trench coat!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Ch. 3

As the hour of the ball drew closer, everyone became more worried. The most likely reason being that Bryan has been working to get Ellion ready for over an hour now. At one point in time a shriek echoed through the house. Alucard, Integra, and Walter knew it belonged to Ellion. They didn't dare go in due to the fact that they didn't want to disturb the two as they got ready.

An hour later an exhausted Bryan emerged from the room. He looked disheveled and nearly tripped over his own two feet. The three adults looked at him in slight shock.

"She's ready." He said and then passed out on the ground. Their eyes slightly widened at seeing him passed out on the ground. Did it really take that much energy just to get her ready for a ball? Apparently so, for when Ellion stepped out every one just stared.

She was wearing a long slim fitting black ball gown that had rhinestones going up one side of it. It was backless and had no sleeves but let her shoulders show. Two long straps came up and tied behind her neck, to help keep the dress up, that fell all the way to the ground. Her nails were manicured and her toes got a pedicure. She wore black one inch high heels with straps, to make sure she didn't fall out of them. She had light make up on and a clear lipstick of some sort that helped bring out her natural lip color. Her hair was up in a stylish bun that had random long strands of hair falling out of it. In short she looked amazing.

"Stop staring. I know I look weird wearing this stuff." She said repositioning her glasses.

"No you don't." said Alucard "You look marvelous."

"I what?" said Ellion.

"He's right you look beautiful, dear." Said Integra hugging her daughter. Walter merely smiled as he patted the girls head gently so as not to ruin her hair.

"Um what's wrong with Bryan?" she asked finally noticing that her date was passed out on the floor.

"He passed out from working so hard." Said Integra.

"Well he needs to wake up!" she said shaking his unconscious body "I'm not going to listen to the Queen nag me, and have random guys I don't even know hitting on me!"

Alucard at the sudden thought of random guys hitting on his daughter started to try to help her wake Bryan up. Integra saw what was happening and decided that it was time to intervene before more anymore harm came to Bryan's unconscious body. She pulled Ellion and Alucard off of Bryan. She then squeezed Bryan's nose shut and covered his mouth with her hand. Bryan soon ran out of oxygen and quickly woke up.

"Air!" he cried

"That's all you had to do. You didn't have to mercilessly shake him." Integra stated.

"Whatever." Said Alucard

"Bryan! Get your self fixed up so we wont have to hear the Queen's stupid speech of promptness." Said Ellion

"I'm up, I'm up." He said standing up. He was so dazed that as he walked he ran right into the door.

"I'm okay." He said

A few minutes later he came back out looking fresh and proper. "I'm ready."

"Good now let's go." Said Integra "I really don't want o listen to any of her speeches tonight."

They walked out to the car, Alucard and Bryan helping their dates into the car. As they loaded in they did not see the man in black hiding on a roof top taking pictures of the passengers. He put the camera away and started to leave. He went to the edge of the roof and started jumping from building to building. He brought his hand up next to his ear and pressed a button on his head set.

"I have the pictures." He said when he heard breathing coming from the other side. "I'm on my way to the church for the rest of my payment."

"There's been a slight change in plans." Said a voice on the other side.

"What do you mean a change in plans?!" He yelled suddenly coming to a stop. "We had a deal Anderson!"

"I know and for your troubles we will double your pay and give it to you when you return." Anderson said in his thick accent. (A/n: o.k. I'm bad at typing Anderson' accent so to all of you that want to see his accent typed your out of luck. Thank you.)

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked unhappily. Personally he just wanted to get this over with; then again he also wanted all that money. The head set crackled as Anderson relayed what he wanted him to do. "Anderson you know that's not in my job description. One of the main reason's you hired me is because I don't harm children."

"Technically she's a soon to be adult. If you don't do this then I'll personally see to it that you don't get another job ever again."

"Fine I'll do it." When he finished he immediately hung up. He let out a soft sigh of defeat and raised his face heavenward. "Soon Ellion, very soon."

* * *

They pulled up to the entrance of the palace and climbed out. Photographers for the newspapers were there snapping away at everyone that was allowed entry. The family entered the ball as quickly as possible not bothering to take pictures or answer questions. They were relieved of their coats at the door that opened to the ball room of the castle. The servants opened the doors for them, giving a bow as they did. The ball seemed to be lively; everyone was dancing, talking, having a glass of wine or two, and just generally having a good time. All of the woman dressed in brightly colored ball gowns drunkenly flirting with the also drunk men who were in their best suits. Quiet frankly the Hellsing family was repulsed while Bryan didn't seem to mind at all.

"El, this isn't what you described at all." Said Bryan as he and Ellion walked around the room people watching.

"I know its worse." She said

"No I mean it's not that bad." He said handing her a small glass of punch which had not yet been tainted by the guests.

"How is it not that bad?" she asked in utter amazement "Look at them! Their drunk as hell and being creepy while doing it."

"You forget dear Ellion, I was raised in an environment where this is normal." He gestured over to man who was laughing at something that wasn't meant to be funny.

"I suppose your right, but still it's rather uncivilized. This is a ball being held by the Queen for God's sake."

"I know, I know. Just grin and bare it." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in order to give off that couple vibe so people would stay away from them.

The trumpets then sounded and everyone turned towards the staircase. An elderly woman wearing a light purple silk gown with long white gloves and a crown on her head stood at the top. Beside her stood a young man that looked to only be a year or two older than Ellion and Bryan. He was tall maybe three or four inches taller than Bryan. His eyes were hazel ad his hair was black and went to the middle of his neck. He wore what looked to be what a military man might normally where but was what some would consider slightly flashier. His entire out fit was black with a silver chain that went from one shoulder across his chest to the other. On his head rested what the male version of a tiara might be, for instead of sitting on his head it wrapped it sort of wrapped a round his forehead.

"Announcing your most honorable hosts the Queen of England and her grandson and our soon to be King, Prince Darien." Cried out one of the older servants at the top of the stairs. Prince Darien took the Queen's arm as they began their descent down the stairs. Everyone was quite and still as if they had been frozen like that. The Prince led the Queen to her thrown where she took her seat.

"Continue with the festivities." The queen said in a some what bored. Ellion looked over and saw that her parents where talking. Most likely at the sudden appearance of the next one in line for the crown after the Queen dies. Everyone thought that it was going to be her granddaughter Clarice. Ellion had to admit that she to was slightly shocked. Then again she never did like Clarice. When they met at balls like this they would talk but they wouldn't tell each other what they really felt for fear of destroying their families' pride.

"Strange." Ellion suddenly said turning to completely face Bryan.

"What is?" Bryan asked not really looking at her. He was looking in her direction but was mostly looking at Prince Darien who stood a couple yards behind her.

"Last I heard Princess Clarice was supposed to be next in-line for the thrown. Now all of a sudden it's Prince Darien? I didn't even know he existed till now."

"Your right." Said Bryan still looking at the Prince. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She said putting a hand on her hip while pointing her finger in the air like she got an idea.

"Or you could just ask." Someone said behind her. Ellion turned and came face to face with Prince Darien. Ellion bent her knees slightly, so she wouldn't be considered curtsying but still was being polite, and gave a slight bow of the head while she said "Your Highness."

"You're Highness." Bryan repeated bowing slightly enough to be polite.

"No needs for formalities just call me Darien." He said with a slight chuckle. "I think that titles such as Prince, Lord, or Duke merely cause more frustration among people."

"As you wish." Said Ellion. "And if I may ask what did happen to Clarice?"

"She ran off with some farm boy because she thought their love would be forbidden. They are currently in the U.S. last I heard." He replied as he took a sip of some of the non-tampered with punch. "Before we continue our conversation what are your names?"

"I' am Ellion Windgates Hellsing."

"I' am Bryan Ashmere. I' am friend and older brother to Ellion. I' am also currently taking up residence in the Hellsing manor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hellsing and Mr. Ashmere."

"Please call me Ellie or El."

"And Bryan for me or just whatever you want, although Brybry has already been claimed by El."

"If you wish but how is it that you're her friend and her elder brother?" asked Darien. Ellion suddenly took notice to how intently the two of them were looking at each other. Her imagination started to run wild and she got the image Darien and Bryan getting married, with Bryan in the wedding dress of course.

"Well we've been friends for so long that we're practically family, and since I'm five months her senior she calls me big brother and I call her little sister."

"I see. How long have you known each other?"

"Let's see we met in sixth grade and we are currently in our sophomore year, so a little over five years." Said Ellion. The guys still kept looking at each other. It looks as if we have a pair of star-crossed lovers amongst us Ellion mused to herself, they do look rather cute together, well at least I know that I won't be bored for a while. All of a sudden one of the guests who had had a bit too much came over.

"Your 'ighness. Le'mme be da firssst to congradulate you on becomin' King." Said the drunk. "An' I don' car what ever'oneelse saids I swear to drunk I'm not God! Hiccup."

"Lovely meeting you. I would like to chat more but I need some fresh air."

"As you wich 'ur 'ighness." He said bowing and walking off.

"Would the two of you like to accompany me to the gardens?" asked Darien.

"Sure, that sounds better than being here." Said Ellion

"Shouldn't we inform your parents as to where we will be going?" asked Bryan

"They already know." She said

"How's that?" asked Darien

"Their standing right behind you." She said pointing behind him.

The boys turned and saw Alucard and Integra standing behind them with their arms hooked together.

"Hello Ellie, Bryan." Said Alucard

"Your Highness." Said Integra both her and Alucard bowing respectfully.

"Sir Hellsing it's an honor to meet you." He said shaking Integra's hand. "My grandmother has told me much about what goes on your organization and I must say that I' am truly fascinated."

"Why, thank you Your Highness." Said Integra slightly surprised that there was a member of the Royal Family that was even the tiniest bit interested in what goes on at Hellsing.

"I hope these two weren't being too much of a bad influence." Said Alucard gesturing to Ellion and Bryan.

"No not at all. I have actually enjoyed there company." He said with a smile. Alucard and Integra's eyes slightly widened. Used to the mere thought of Ellion getting along with the children of other nobles was just plain unheard of, and now she's friends with the soon to be King of England. All in all it was an exciting yet somewhat non-violent day for them.

"So Mom, Dad is it okay if we go to the gardens with Prince Darien?" asked Ellion

"Well…" said Alucard being put in that awkward father moment. He was a little antsy that Ellion wanted to go into the gardens with a boy. Then again if he said no what was to stop the Prince from seeking revenge? Wait, sure she can go after all Bryan's going to be there chaperoning. Alucard then got that smirky grin of his. "It's fine with me. What do you say Integra?"

Integra gave him a 'what are you planning' look before she smiled at the teens, yes Integra actually smiled in public. "It's fine with me. You all go have fun."

"Thanks Mom thanks Dad." Said Ellion giving them both a hug before the three of them left.

As they watched the three teens walk towards the gates that led to the gardens, Integra decided that it was time to interrogate her 'loving' husband. "Okay what was with the look when you told Ellie yes?"

"At first I thought no because she's going out there with a boy, but then I remembered Bryan." He said with a smirk

"And you figured that Bryan would play chaperon."

"Correct."

"You forgot one small detail though."

"And what would that be?"

"Bryan's gay." And with that Integra left her now flabbergasted, yes flabbergasted, husband standing there in shock.

"Wow the gardens are beautiful." Said Bryan

"Yes. I'm actually amazed all the times I've been forced to come here I've never been to the gardens before." Said Ellion running the tips of here fingers on the petals of a red rose.

Ellion was mesmerized by the beauty of all the flowers, she so mesmerized in fact that she didn't notice Bryan and Darien sharing a bench by the small water fountain that greeted them when they came out. Soon Ellion started to go down the pebbled path to see if there were any more flowers as beautiful as the ones near the fountain were. As she walked down the path she let her hand graze over the tops of the flowers. She was so focused on the flowers that she didn't know that as she walked she was actually turning onto different paths that connected to the main one. When she finally snapped out of her musing, she realized that she was lost.

"Damn it." She cursed "I better try and fine my way back before they start to get worried."

* * *

"Wow this prettier than I imagined the castle gardens to be." Said Bryan still sitting next to Darien and gazing at the scenery.

"You know," Darien began while looking at Bryan "this is where every male member of the royal family proposed to the ones they loved."

"Really? Wow that's a definite family tradition." He replied turning his head to look back at Darien, a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Ellion began to try to find her way back to the fountain but seemed to become even more lost as she did.

"Great Ellion. Look what you got your self into now. Their probably worried as hell by now." She said blowing a strand of fallen hair out of her face. "Well better hurry unless I want a very worried Bryan on my hands."

Ellion began to walk again turning on to what she thinks might be the main path. Suddenly a shiver went down her spin, as the temperature of the air felt like it was slowly declining. She started to rub her arms with her hands in order to warm herself up some what. A twig suddenly snapped. Ellion raised her head in alert and stopped walking. She strained her ears to try and listen as closely as possible. She squinted her eyes to try and see through the darkness, because unfortunately there where no lights where she had wondered off to, to light her path. She waited awhile to see id anything else would happen, then she went back to trying to find her way.

"Easy Ellion. Don't get so worked up over something. Great first I'm hearing things and now I'm talking to myself." She muttered "They might have to put me in the loony bin."

As Ellion stepped into the middle of a cross road between to paths she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

* * *

As the two gazed at each other intimately. Darien softly put his hand onto Bryan's. A slight blush spread across his face. Darien smiled and slowly leaned over to him. His mouth right next to Bryan's ear.

"You look cute when you blush." He whispered. The color of Bryan's blush grew into a darker shade of red that could make the red roses in the garden weep in shame. Darien brought a hand up to Bryan's cheek and softly touched it with his finger tips. They gazed into each other's eyes as their faces slowly moved closer together. In what seemed like minutes their lips softly touched.

* * *

Ellion quickly spun around to try and kick the offender who placed their hand on her away. The person immediately dodged with great skill. Ellion concentrated on the person in order to see who it was that touched her. It was a man dressed in all black. Black pants, black boots, black long-sleeved shirt, he even wore a black mask that had eye holes in them. Even through the darkness Ellion could tell that his eyes were two different colors. His right eye was green while his left was a distinct shade of purple. Ellion was suddenly taken aback by this sudden realization of the stranger's eye colors.

"Who are you?" Ellion asked her voice gave of a serious tone but inside fear was gripping at her. The stranger didn't answer her; he merely stood there looking at her as if he were examining a piece of art.

"Who are you?! I will not ask a gain!" she said. Once again the stranger said nothing. His masked moved where his lips would be. It moved as if he had stared to smile.

"What do you want?" Ellion asked becoming slightly unnerved by the man that was smiling at her while closely examining her.

"I want," the man finally spoke in a low yet strong voice. "I want you to come with me."

"Sorry but I'm not supposed to play with strangers." Ellion said before she grabbed a nearby gardening tool and threw it at the strange man. She began to run through the garden to try and find her way back as the man deflected the small hand shovel and began to chase after her. Ellion heard him running after her. She would of tried to fly away but the paths were to narrow and the flowers formed a sort of ceiling over them. The man took out a metal ball that was as big as his fist. He pressed a button on it that started to flash red and gave off a beeping noise. He threw it at Ellion and it landed a few feet in front of her. Spikes suddenly popped out of it and shot in off in every direction. One of the spikes cut her cheek; one ripped the side of her dress revealing some of her thigh, while another embedded itself in her shoulder. She refused to yell out in pain, she refused to let the man win. She turned on to another path and then quickly turned onto another hoping that she would be able to lose the man that way.

She slowed down and leaned against one of the tall bushes covered in flowers. Her breathe came in short loud gasps as she tried to regain control over her breathing. She looked around the corner to see if the man was gone. He was standing in a cross road trying to figure out which way she went. She then saw him walk off on a path that went in the opposite direction from where she was. She turned back to face forward letting out a breathe of relief. She slowly sat down in order to rest for a little bit and to take the spike out of her arm. She slowly pulled it out hissing in pain as she did. When she examined it more closely she found some kind of clear substance dripping from the spike. All of a sudden she started to feel dizzy. Realizing what was injected into her by the spike she stood up in order to find her way back to Bryan and Darien before she passed out. When she stood up she used her powers to have the plants block the path she was on. Before she could walk down one of the other three paths that were in front of her she heard something that sounded like it was flying at her from the center one. She looked up and saw another metal ball land right in front of her. This time when it exploded it released a net. Her sense and natural body reactions had been slowed down because of the drug that she was injected with but was still able to dodge it.

She saw the man come around the corner and she once again started to run. She knew that because she was running she was causing her blood to race which would help speed the drug up. She didn't care right now. All she was worried about was getting somewhere, where he couldn't get her. Ellion suddenly tripped over a root that had made its way onto the path, and landed on her stomach. She looked up to find the man now walking towards her while looking down at her. She tried lifted herself up and while trying to find her footing an eventually was able to stand back up and continue running, but not at a very fast pace it was more like a hobble. She had twisted her ankle when she fell so every time she put pressure on that foot pain would shoot up and down her leg. She felt her self slowly becoming tired her energy was starting to drain. She was amazed at where she was. She had made her way back to the fountain and saw Bryan and Darien running over to her, before she fell on the ground.

Before she was completely blacked out she heard Bryan calling her name and lifting her up, and Darien shouting at the man.

* * *

Integra and Alucard were forcedly engaged into a rather dull conversation with another guest that had been invited. Alucard suddenly looked into a certain direction. Integra taking note of this looked and saw Bryan running in their direction. When he got to them his breathe was heavy and he started gasping his words out.

"Ellion…. Garden…. Hurt bad." He gasped

"What?!" cried a stunned Integra

"Where's Ellion?" asked Alucard quickly.

"In the garden." He pointed towards the two open doors that led outside. He suddenly grabbed their arms and started pulling them towards where Ellion was. When they arrived at the garden Integra gasped and quickly raced over to the bench where Ellion laid unconscious gently stroking her cheek.

"What happened?" Alucard asked Bryan and Darien.

"We were sitting by the fountain when all of a sudden we saw Ellion walk out from one of the paths and then suddenly fall over unconscious." Said Bryan his voice clearly showing that he was upset.

"I looked down the path and saw a man dressed in all black. He said something; I couldn't hear what he said. He then turned around and took off. I yelled at him to stop but he ignored me." Darien said giving a slight squeeze to Bryan's hand. Alucard noticed but didn't say anything; he was too concerned over the well being of his daughter. "Thank you boys."

He turned and made his way over to where Integra and Ellion were.

"Is she okay?" he asked

"As far as I can tell she is." Integra replied "I found this in her hand."

She hand him the spike she had found. The drug that was in it had long since completely dripped out of it.

"It had a drug in it similar to chloroform." She said

"Whoever did this wasn't intending to kill her, they just wanted to capture her?" questioned Alucard to no one inparticular.

"As far as I can tell." Said Integra. "I think its best that we go home now."

"Agreed." Said Alucard lifting Ellion up into his arms bridal style. Alucard started to head towards the car while Integra went over to the boys.

"Thank you for helping Ellion as best you could Your Highness." Said Integra bowing slightly. "We can't ever repay you. We apologize for having to leave early, give my regards to your grandmother."

"You're welcome Lady Hellsing. I see Ellion as a friend. I'll tell my grandmother for you." Darien replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you Your Highness. But please if you wish to use titles when addressing me, Please use Sir Hellsing or Mrs. Hellsing like Bryan does."

"Only if you call me Darien. I'm not one that approves of the title system."

"If you wish it. Good night Your Highness. Bryan its time to leave." With that Integra went through the gates and disappeared.

"Well good night." Said Bryan He turned to leave but felt a tug on his hand. He turned to look back at Darien but was met with soft lips on his.

"Call me when Ellion's condition is improved." He said slipping a piece of paper into Bryan's pocket. "And also just because you feel like calling me."

He let go of Bryan's hand and found that Bryan had turned a dark shade of red. He smiled and softly kissed him again. "Good night."

"G-good night." Bryan stuttered as he to slowly made his way towards the car, every once and awhile glancing back to see if the Prince was going to follow after him.

* * *

"What do you mean you sent some one else?! I finally get here, I see my target and then all of a sudden I see some kook with mismatched eyes! And you didn't inform me of this?! What's the deal Anderson?!" the man in black yelled into his speaker.

"I was ordered to send in another because my superior didn't think you would go through with it." Said Anderson on the other side.

"What do you mean I wasn't going to go through with it?! I'm here aren't I?!" the man yelled. "Do you even know what the kook you sent did?! He fucking attacked her! She is injured on her face and her shoulder. Not to mention he injected her with some kind of mysterious substance! And after all of that he didn't capture her!"

"He may not have captured her but, he did gat us a blood sample."

"Yeah, well I witnessed her using her powers and got photographic evidence of it! So, ha!"

"Just come back to the church your pay is waiting, all of it."

"I'll be there shortly."

The man pressed a button on his head piece and the line went dead. He looked in the direction of where Ellion's little friend was. His eyes widened as he witnessed the sight. He took a camera out and quickly snapped a picture. He gave a slight smirk as he put the camera into the pocket of his pants. He switched his gaze to the family car as it slowly started to head back to the Hellsing Manor.

"Anderson's going to shit his pants when I show him this." He said patting the camera in his pocket gently.

* * *

Yuki: And that is the long a waited third chapter!

Alucard: I see your happy again, greeeeeeeat. Then again I'm not getting emo on my coat anymore.

Yuki: Meanie.

Alucard: (pats Yuki's head) You know it.

Yuki: Review please!

Alucard: No you need to threaten them. Like…. Review or I'll eat your soul!

Yuki: no that will scare them away! But please review. If you do you can beat up Alucard!

Alucard: What?!

Yuki: (waves) BYE!


End file.
